projectvoltuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kereyon Empire
History After the Kereyon Civil war, several planets in the previous Kereyon empire fell out of contact with Kereius, which itself had been ravaged to the point of near un-inhabitability. From the ashes of their utterly collapsed government arose a man who began uniting the nomadic, gang-like tribes that formed, creating a new Empire from the survivors of the war. The new Empire has all of the technology of the old one, the experience that they never had, the knowledge of what does and does not work in terms of government, religiously loyal soldiers, and a burning desire to restore their Empire to it's former power. Species Kereyon Appearances As nearly every square inch of the Empire was thoroughly damaged in the Civil War, production of new clothing is limited. As such, they tend to wear old clothing. Older clothing is often hand-repaired, and faded of colors, resulting in mis-matched colored patches or just completely gray uniforms. Newer ones are mass produced, and all as an undyed gray color. As such, kereyons tend to wear nothing but gray, culture and creativity not mattering much to them anymore. Government Kereyons work in a Tier based society, similar to a caste-based system. It's rated as 0, heading up, with each progressive number being lower in caste. 0 is the highest rank, but is unattainable. 1 is military and religious leaders, 2 is field commanders and priests, 3 is squadron leaders and important civilians, 4 is specialized soldiers and industry foremen. 5 is military grunts and workers. Progression, both in military and government, is made often by the death of a superior. Whether or not an enemy is the one to kill said superior or not is up to the Kereyon seeking promotion. Industries Kereyon workers believe in simplicity, with no need to over-complicate anything. Their military believes in flexibility and adaptiveness. As such, their weaponry tends to have dual purposes, and are often customized and modified by whoever recieves it to serve their individual needs better. For example, if the bolt of a Duster rifle is pulled more than once, it will load an additional 'shot' into the chamber, converting if from an assault rifle to a scatter-shot. Their naval officers demand their ships be made a certain way, depending on how they plan to use it. As such, their navy is heavily customized, and it's virtually impossible to have a method for dealing with every ship encountered. It is only possible to classify the ships by the base hull they're made from, or whether or not they're of the pre-Civil War build. Education Very few teachers, professors, and scientists remain from the Civil War. The Educational infrastructure is completely collapsed. As such, the younger Kereyons are often uneducated in other species terms. They are, however, well-learned in the arts of survival, warfare, and industry, what they consider the most important aspects of life. Culture Kereyon society is an 'in it for yourself' group. Despite being a single Empire, their forces are composed almost entirely of gangs that still carry a deep-seated hatred for each other. From the isolated, cunning Stalkers to the religiously crazed Zealots, they form a strange alliance of vastly different but effective soldiers and workers. Military The self-proclaimed strongest military power in existance. Despite being uncivilized brutes, they're capable of very cunning tactics, especially when their Stalkers are on the field. What may seem like a simple, straight-forward rush of Zealots and Vanguards may, infact, be a test of weaknesses in defensive lines, or a ruse to allow Stalkers to slip past defenses, and begin sabotaging from within. Pre-Civil War firearms metal slugs, heated by compressed plasma gas Post-Civil War firearms fire bolts of compressed plasma gas capable of melting through nearly any armor. Armor is thin and only protecting vital regions, providing minimal protection in favor of light-weight, easy production, and retaining speed. Physically strongest of all factions; excel in close-quarters combat. Most of their firearms have a secondary firing method, whether or not it was developed to fire in the secondary way. These can cause dangerous malfunctions with the guns if they're continuously used in a way they weren't meant to. Notable Places Kereius The Grim Aurora The Dark Sepulcher The Revenant Notable Figures Emperor Sephres Stalk-master Azurie General Kadazz Admiral Neyett Trivia